


Fever Dreams

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based off dreams I had whilst unwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fever Dream 1: The Arrival.

The sound of cars passing was one that Jean Beazley had grown used to, she often worked in the front rooms, preparing papers for recycling, sorting what was for dinner, ensuring that the house was tidy. The sound of a car drawing up the driveway was a little more unusual and yet it was only when she became aware of the sound of someone coughing harshly that she made for the door, opening it in time to let Mattie help the young woman inside. Mattie seemed a little flustered and had looked appealingly at Jean, clearly unsure what to do. 

"She was just lying there in the drive..."

"Poor girl."

Jean had paused, considering the best option then. 

"Leave her with me and find Lucien... she needs medical help."

Once Mattie had raced off Jean had seen to it that she got the girl to bed in the spare room.


	2. Fever Dream 2: Getting Well.

The girl had been silent when Doctor Blake checked her over, silent that was except for her nasty cough which seemed to never be far from the surface. Jean had taken to watching over the girl already, despite it having been only one day. The cough grew rougher and, after a time, the girl had scrambled from the bed, making her way to the bathroom and staying there for a while. Jean had known instantly that the girl was sick, terribly sick. She had stayed, helping the girl back to bed. She would stay, stroking the girl's matted hair out of her eyes, slightly startled by how she felt drawn to the girl. 

Slowly over the week the girl had finally begun to look well again. Although Jean found herself dreading letting go.


	3. Fever Dream 3: Saying Goodbye

Four full days later and the girl was well again. She had bid them all goodbye with a gentle smile. Jean watching her go in silence.


End file.
